Athena Exclamation
by AuroraExecution
Summary: I want to cherish each day I can live freely, so I'll walk whatever path I want. Songfics on those who used the forbidden attack. Reviews would be appreciated.
1. Shura: Iris

**Disclaimer: **Iris belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls. And SS belongs to Kuramada-sensei, who needs to make the series come out faster.

**Notes: **So, this will be a series of songfics. As you can tell by the title, it will include one of Shura, one of Camus, and one of Saga. I have all three songs chosen already, but only Shura's is actually done. Saga's song will be "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence, and Camus has "Pain" from Xenosaga. I'm considering doing the other three Goldies who used the Athena Exclamation, but that will depend partially on the inspiration I have, and partially on how many reviews I get for the first three. So drop me a line on what you think.

* * *

Shura – Iris

She was there. She was always there. Shura felt her presence on the other side of Sanctuary much too clearly. He was about to commit a worse sin than he had ever dreamed of—knowingly breaking Athena's law. He did not mind that he would be disobeying Hades, because Hades had only been a vehicle, what Shion had used to get them all back to earth.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

In the end, though, it would be worth everything, even losing his soul and his Saint's status. He knew that all of them, by simply being Athena's Saints, would give up their eternal souls just to make it to Athena tonight. Athena knew they were coming, and would understand their pain. She was just like that.

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now **

Shura had never had anything until he was chosen to be a Saint. Athena had brought him friends, strength, power, and a reason to fight. His soul was already tainted. He would never go to Heaven, but Athena had shown him part of it through her kindness. That was why he fought. And now, he was using the forbidden attack because he could not—would not—go back to Hades without first seeing Athena.

**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life **

He could not feel anything anymore. Shaka had taken away four of his senses, and he could not see or hear or feel, only speak. And in the moment the attack roared from their hands towards the Virgo Saint, Shura could only sense the moment wash over him, and he suddenly thought that Athena had given him life.

**Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
**

And Shura knew, he and Saga and Camus only had one day to make their way to Athena. They had to get there, somehow, some way. Everyone would die someday, everything would end someday, and none of them had any regrets. Probably sooner rather than later, their souls would be imprisoned by a furious Hades, and it would all be over. But as long as Athena had protection, they would rest better.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand **

And still, Shura hoped that no one would watch this act. The three of them would not regret it, but he would still rather not be judged by those who had no idea. The rest of the world would not know why they were doing this. They would be called traitors and liars, and no one would know their reasons.

**When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
**

_Oh, Athena, I'm sorry_. He had committed the broken act of killing Shaka with a forbidden tactic. _Oh, Athena, please, please, you will understand us, will you not? _

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies **

He wanted to weep for his goddess, for Shaka, for his own contaminated self, but as he faced Milo, Aiolia, and Mu, his eyes stayed dry. As the conversation proceeded, he knew. They had lied all along, but their lies had been partial truths. They would do anything they needed to get themselves before Athena. Anything. Even killing their own friends. Even killing the person he had sworn to watch over.

**When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive  
**

It all felt like a made-up story. Unreal. Things were happening all wrong. Athena was not supposed to die. It was not supposed to happen like that. Almost reflexively, Aiolia punched him in the face. The taste of blood appeared in Shura's mouth as he hit the ground, making him finally realize it was all real.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand **

He wanted to hole up in the ground again, so that no one could see his traitorous face. No one would ever understand. He had killed his own best friend, and now he had forced his goddess to suicide. What more could he possibly do to make everybody hate him more?

**When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

_Oh, goddess. I'm sorry. Please, somehow, forgive me._ He stared brokenly at the slim body lying on the cold stone. Saga was kneeling over her, choking with dry sobs and cries of anguish. _Athena, it's me, it's your Shura. All I wanted was to protect you, and make up for my mistakes. I never…none of us ever wanted you to die… Oh, goddess_.

**I just want you to know who I am**


	2. Camus: Pain

**Notes:** Hi again! I am now posting Camus's songfic. His was finished last night, and the song I used was "Pain" from the ending of Xenosaga 1. I haven't played the game , but my best friend recommended it for Camus, so here it is. It's a really pretty song, and you should go listen to it on You tube or something if you've never heard it.

Thanks so much to my reviewers: Narwe, LSN, Nao-san, and Walkure. I'm very glad you liked it so much.

I've noticed that Shura's turned out angsty, Saga's dark, and Camus's depressing. Hm...maybe that says something about them. Anyway, go check out my blog and vote in the SS poll!! Also, if you like this and want to see more, please tell me so, because I'm still considering doing a few others. I don't know if it will actually be connected, but they'll be like bonus fics. I already have a song for Milo. So, enjoy!

* * *

Camus – Pain

Why was it always this way? Why did he always have to face people he knew and cared for? Why did he always have to remember?

**First we touch, and we hurt each other  
Then we tear our hearts apart**

Was this the fate of the Gold Saints of Athena? To always meet against each other in battle, to always be at odds, to always be in pain, unable to speak. Before, when they were still alive, they had already fought amongst themselves, wounded each other in hidden unseen places. They had already destroyed their own hearts in guilt and doubt.

**We are too close and I can feel the pain  
Fill my empty heart**

Camus could almost imagine it flooding into him—this unknown ache that surpassed feeling. He had always kept his distance as much as possible, but seeing the familiar background of Sanctuary and the familiar faces of his one-time friends made him suddenly remember again.

**Is this pain too much for me?  
Can I stay the same?**

As the burning ache devoured him and the flames burned out on Sanctuary's fire-clock, Camus wondered if he would still be able to keep up his façade. Perhaps this would be the time that the pain would force him to let go of his cold mask. Perhaps this would be when everything changed.

**When this pain consumes my heart  
Will I be able to hold on to my soul?**

The time seemed to pass too quickly. He often asked himself if he could do this. His soul would need to do what his heart could not—continue through this broken masquerade. And as he felt the Athena Exclamation form from his attack, there was a throbbing in his chest. What little soul he had left would have to do now.

**Kindness is something I don't want or need  
The sunshine would just dissolve me into light**

He had never asked for kindness, never given any, never expected any. He would rather brave the disapproval and fury in Milo's eyes than any kindness from anyone. And anyway, kindness would not have helped. It would only make the guilt worse.

**Give me a pain as pleasing as your sigh  
So I can feel you all the day and night  
And keep me from fading away**

All he knew was that he had to find Athena. If Athena hated him, if she punished him, it would still be worth the pain to give her the secret. After Shaka's death, the only thing he was still surviving on was Athena's presence halfway across Sanctuary. Without that hope, his weary soul would already be returning to the peaceful sleep of death.

**Even when we behold each other  
Somehow our eyes do not meet**

Forming the Athena Exclamation was less difficult the second time. Camus was still shocked that he was doing this again, and within minutes of the last one. Milo stood across from him…and formed the Athena Exclamation with Mu and Aiolia. Camus could not look Milo in the eyes. He glanced up at his friend's face, and saw the Scorpio Saint turn his gaze away.

**And when you hold me in your strong embrace  
Still I feel no heat**

Milo took him to Athena. It was the longest, most excruciating trip he had ever taken through Sanctuary. Even though Milo was carrying him, he could feel nothing but anger from his old friend. Was this really Milo? The affectionate, warm, friendly Milo he had once known?

**But it gives me such delight  
To feel you closer now**

He could not blame Milo for being remote, or for being angry. In fact, Camus was incredibly glad that Milo was there. Even though he knew how much he was hurting Milo, how enraged Milo was about it all, he still felt better at the Scorpio's presence.

**I know I am true to myself  
Though it cuts deep into my heart somehow**

Upon returning to Hades's Castle, Camus thought bitterly that he was exchanging his soul for Athena, and he still let her die. Every action he had committed was according to his beliefs and morals, and yet, he felt as though he had failed at everything. His beliefs were not good enough.

**Kindness is something I don't want or need  
The sunshine would just dissolve me into light**

_It was worth every pain_, he told himself, mentally sighing as the sunlight poured over him. _Athena did what she needed to do_. "Sensei! Sensei!" Hyoga's voice broke into his thoughts. The boy held Camus in his arms. Camus closed his eyes and tried to pretend he did not care about Hyoga's concern. He could already sense his borrowed body turning into points of light. _It feels so light_.

**Give me a pain as pleasing as your sigh  
So I can feel you all the day and night**

At the end, he was glad that Hyoga was there. It felt fitting to say something to his student before he left the earth a second time…perhaps what he had not said the first time. And as he faded, he saw Hyoga's still face, with tears flowing silently downward. The last thing he thought was that, if only for Hyoga's sake, it would have been nice to have a little more time.

**And keep me from fading away**

* * *

**A/N: **formatting has been fixed as of 8 august 2007. **  
**


	3. Saga: Bring Me to Life

**Notes: **Yeah, I'm updating this again. Thanks so, so much to July-chan, Nao-san, LSN, and Niteskye for their reviews.

Saga's turned out so dark. And incredibly long. But I'm satisfied with it. I am thinking about writing some for Mu, Aiolia, and Milo, but that will greatly depend on my reviewers. If you would like to see more, please write a review and tell me. Have fun!

* * *

Saga – Bring Me to Life

He was still unsure of why it worked that way. Why people could see straight through him. That was why he always wore an opaque mask when he was masquerading as Ares. Because if he had exposed his eyes at all, everyone would have been able to tell what he was thinking, how he was feeling, and everything else about him.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
****Where I've become so numb without a soul**

Why was it that, each time anyone looked into his eyes, he suddenly felt empty, as though everything inside himself were gone? Saga wasn't sure anymore. Sometimes he wondered if he ever had a soul to begin with. He'd been soulless for so long that it simply felt natural now.

**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**

Hades could take it. His soul, his spirit…they were already far from him, up to the day he died, and even to this moment. And now he was back. This was the place he had lived for twenty-odd long years. Some strange part of him told him that it was typically called "home," that warm place where people dwelled and returned to at the end of the day.

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

He reached around the darkness of the inside of himself. Everything felt so dreamlike, so unreal…he wasn't doing this. He wasn't going to antagonize his old friends again, a second time. He wasn't going to fight his goddess again. He wasn't going to be consumed in darkness again.

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
**

Saga suddenly realized he was still dead. Or rather, undead. He was not allowed to cry, he did not need to breathe, and he probably could not bleed. He was not alive, but neither was he dead. He was not human, nor was he a ghost, or a spectre. After doing this, he wouldn't even be considered a Saint. He was simply nothing.

**Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
**

Aphrodite and Deathmask had been sent back to Hades so quickly. So quickly. He was already down two of his allies. Saga counted who was left. Camus, who would be a good brother-in-arms, but no moral support whatsoever. Shura, who was in basically the same situation he was. _Stay with me, please. I can't do this alone_.

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

And then there was Shion. Shion, whom he had killed. No, he would have nothing but his darkness to hold him together. That, and his mission for Athena. _Someone come and get me out of this nightmare…Kanon…_

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
**

_Where are you, Kanon? Lil' brother?_ It used to be Kanon who woke him from his nightmares. They woke each other from nightmares. There _was_ no one else. He and the others had passed Mu now, and Aldebaran. Would he really get through these temples without any fighting? It would be too easy. And oddly, Saga did not want it easy. He wanted to bleed, to prove that he wasn't nothing.

**Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**

Oh, he knew. He knew it was all a lie he was telling himself. Everything he was doing, no matter what good intentions he had, was wrong. He should not be fighting here, against everything he should have held dear. But he was not a living, breathing human. He was a nothing, and nothings do not weep, for nothings do not live.

**Frozen inside without your touch, without your love  
****Only you are the life among the dead**

He told himself to stop it. To quit whining in angst over his past mistakes. If his fate was to become nothing in order to save Athena, there was nothing he would do to counter that. Athena had given him everything, Athena was more important than anything. She gave all of them life, and made them who they were.

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**

_Kanon?_ Beyond all belief, beyond all possibility, the one person he missed most was standing before him. As the fact quickly sunk in to his mind, Saga wondered why he did not guess before, why he had not sensed his own brother. Perhaps it was the unexpectedness, and also that he had been engrossed by his mission. More than that, the fact that his hopes were true…Kanon had not died at Cape Sunion at his hands. His hopes never came true that easily.

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
**

But Kanon was halfway across Sanctuary. He used Saga's own tactics to keep the three in the Gemini temple. Without choice, Saga flung a great amount of energy at Kanon, hoping he had not just killed his brother again. The temple opened. Kanon's Cosmo faded, but did not die completely.

**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life**

Shaka had nearly killed them. But Shaka intended to die, and no one can fight the will of a man so close to the gods. Each step, each painful moment, even as he used a forbidden attack twice in a row without blinking, Saga condensed his thoughts down to one sentence. _I can't die. I can't die._ He had to get to Athena, and maybe this way, he would make up for his sins.

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

As he gave Saga the golden blade, Kanon refused to look him in the eyes. Saga restrained the ache it brought to his chest. _My own brother thinks I'm a traitor. Can't you just look at me? Say my name? _That was all it would take to make him feel more real. The Cloth that covered his body was so dark…so dark…

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
**

When Athena fell backwards, her blood pooling in red blotches, Saga could only call her name and grab for her, as if he might catch her and pull her back from death. Vaguely, he wondered why he was the one still living. He was the one who wanted to bleed, who wanted to die, who was the disposable nothing.

**Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) **

And at the end, he wept. He rasped with tears that didn't come until finally…finally…a drop of liquid fell from his eyes. Athena had given him life with her death, made him something. But he had not wanted to be something at this price. It was too much to pay for his life, which was ultimately still worth nothing. Definitely not Athena. The tears simply fell faster, reminding him with each scalding drop that he was alive, and someone else had paid too much for it.

**Bring me to life**


	4. Shaka: In the End

**Notes: **Hi again. I finally decided to get off my lazy butt and finish this. I am going to register it as complete for the time being...I may decide to add on Milo's at the least. Anyway, this is Shaka's thoughts right before he dies. Unfortunately, I felt it was very repetitive and not as good as the last two, sorry. But thanks very much to all my reviewers, and please tell me what you think of this one.

* * *

Shaka – In the End

_I am a Buddha_, he told himself. _Buddhas do not weep, or laugh, or feel. Buddhas are calm and serene, even when facing death. I am a Buddha_.

**It starts with one thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
****Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to explain in due time**

It was strange to feel unsure. Shaka had been sure of everything in his life. Guided by Buddha, guided by his keen intuition, guided by his righteous beliefs, Shaka had always been sure of what he was doing. And now, he was trying to justify to himself that continuing to try was worth it.

**All I know, time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
**

Time…how little of it he suddenly had. In these twenty-four hours, all the time that three former Gold Saints had to make their way to Athena, Shaka knew he had to die. Sometime soon, death would come.

**Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away**

He had no clocks in his temple, but he could sense the fire-clock outside. He could feel the flames burning out. Slowly, slowly… Each moment that passed was a moment closer to the end.

**It's so unreal, didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window**

Shaka glanced over himself mentally. There was so much he had done in this body…so much he still had left to do. And yet, it felt his life as Virgo Shaka was much too short. He had only been on earth in this form for twenty years. Although time should not have affected him, he was suddenly aware that his life was so illusorily short.

**Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go**

Was that all that short life was meant to be? Death? Was his life always going to be rife with the dank odor of death? Was his term as a Saint of Athena simply for the final culmination into everyone's death? And his own as well?

**I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
**

Shaka sighed inwardly. He had always thought—pretended—that life would not affect him, that he was ultimately a Buddha. But somehow, he now realized, being human had made him actually feel the things that humans do. _One day I will leave this body and forget_, he told himself, only half believing his own words.

**I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter**

What he had tried to do and to be were no longer valid. He would go to hell to save Athena, he would give up his soul for Athena. He would even give up others' souls for her. So Shaka knew as he told three former Gold Saints to kill him with a forbidden attack.

**I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
**

Even as he knew he would die by their hands, he could sense them crying. He could feel Saga's pain as the former Saint stood in the gardens of the Virgo temple pondering the last choice. Even though Shaka still was unsure of Saga's true motives, he knew that Saga was hurting at each step.

**One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
****Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme, to remind myself**

Shaka smiled bitterly to himself. No matter how hard he had tried at being a Saint, his life had ultimately been filled with darkness. Buddhas were not supposed to ignore others' pain, or force others to sin. He would never forget what he had done.

**I tried so hard, in spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me**

How he hated fate. It had always mocked him, told him he was doomed to sin and die, and that his hopes and tries were ultimately useless. He had always known he was bound to his fate, but how often he had tried to fight it.

**I'm surprised it got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**

He was almost shocked that Saga, Camus, and Shura had reached the point of using the Athena Exclamation as he had told them. Everything had changed so quickly. When Saga had been filled with darkness, Shaka had ignored it and followed blindly. But now, Saga's darkness was gone, and Shaka was fighting him. He would never become that person again…he had turned fully into Virgo Shaka, Gold Saint, and he was not afraid to fight.

**Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end**

But somehow, he was still that frightened child of seven years, still wondering if what he chose would be right. He could not say he knew himself back in those days…he could not say if he knew himself now.

**You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I **

And he knew that he would remember this life, even when he continued to the next one. Although he was a Buddha, he was also a human. Regardless of what other Buddhas did not feel, Shaka knew he would feel as his human emotions told him.

**I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter **

It wasn't going to matter anyway, he decided. He was about to go to hell, fight for Athena there. What he had done on earth was futile, and there was no use in thinking about what would happen next.

**I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
**

He would have to die, and Athena would have to die, and they would all have to go to the Underworld. As much as it pained the others, they would have to damn themselves. This was the way things were working out.

**I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this there's only one thing you should know**

He would trust that, with his death, Saga and the others would understand, and Athena would understand. He would trust his instincts, which said that his old comrades knew what they were doing, and were not truly traitors.

**I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter**

_Nothing really matters_, Shaka thought to himself as his life slipped away. _Life is really very empty, as Buddha says. And yet, I do not regret living this life as Virgo Shaka, and meeting the people I have, and doing the things that make up my person. I do not regret anything. _

**I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter**


	5. Milo: Poison BONUS

**Notes: **So, a bonus ficlet about Milo. I really love this song--it's originally in Japanese, and it's the opening to the live action version of GTO. But it reminds me of Milo, and it's a cool song, so I wrote this. It actually has been finished for a while, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it, but I have something else I want to discuss with everyone, so I am using this so I can talk to you guys. For my announcement, please see the end of the chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my Shaka chapter. I am really tired and don't feel like looking to see who they are, but I love all of you who reviewed the entire story.

* * *

Milo – Poison (tr. Takayama Miyuki)

Milo often spent long afternoons like this thinking in his temple. People always thought of him as a cocky playboy, but in truth, he could also be thoughtful.

**Always, I want to keep believing...  
****Until the very end, I want to keep thinking...  
****that there has to be some meaning to my life.**

Sometimes he wondered if life were really worth everything. After all, they were all just waiting to die, all the Gold Saints. They were all servants of Athena, and—previously—her Pope, and therefore they did many things they would not have chosen otherwise. But if they were told to kill, or to shun their friends, or to die, they had to listen. Yet Milo liked to believe his life was worth something, and the world would be changed a little for the better after his sojourn here.

**Smiling with a cold glare  
****Do guys who have had their very soul violated  
****really feel the pain of shedding tears?**

How long it had been since he had cried? He wasn't even sure himself. It had been ages since he had really smiled, and much longer since he had laughed. But his soul was barely his own anymore—there had been too many lies and too many betrayals—and he wondered if tears or laughter even meant anything to someone like him anyway.

**In this kind of world where you can't say what you want,  
****Poison  
****I'll go on with my life, still being true to myself.  
****Oh Oh**

What kind of world was this, anyway? Why could they not fight as they please, but instead must be limited to defending their goddess only against non-holy beings? Why were the gods allowed to choose the fate of the world against the wishes of its occupants? Well, Milo would only do what he believed was right, regardless of what the gods mandated.

**In this moment we face it head-on,  
****we have to fight  
****in order to keep our pride.**

Milo knew he would fight Poseidon or Hades, or even Zeus himself, if Athena were endangered. He knew the others would agree with him. He knew that being a Saint was more than words and armors and Cosmos. He knew that the fighting was inevitable, and that the fight and death were all part of who they were. This was their pride, and what meant most to them.

**Sitting on the stairs,  
****we went on talking of unending dreams  
****until the break of dawn.**

Milo smiled briefly, remembering a long-ago morning. Camus had come to watch a meteor shower with him around 4 am, and the two of them had sat on the front steps of the Scorpio temple and talked—about anything and everything, about their beliefs, about their dreams. Camus had asked him what he dreamed of, and Milo had said his dream was to improve the world, even slightly. "My dream is to be able to make a world in which those I love will not have to suffer," Camus had replied softly, and Milo had realized with a jolt that he was included.

**The seasons change casually  
****I unconsciously drop my eyes  
****Am I really getting used to being swept along?**

It had been so long since that day, but Milo still remembered it clearly. As time had passed, he had slowly let go of those dreams he had told to Camus, and done as he was expected to, even when sometimes he did not agree with the Pope. He learned not to question the judgment of those above him, whether man or god. But was that really him?

**In this kind of world where you can't have even small dreams,  
****Poison  
****I want to always, always be able to like being who I am.  
****Oh Oh**

He still recalled the dreams he and Camus had shared on the stairs that day. They were simple dreams, but they were also impossible dreams. Because they could not stop the gods from making the people suffer. But Milo told himself he would never forget those dreams again, and he would force himself to remember that he had to fight, no matter what, no matter if his opponents were the gods, and he would never hate himself for it.

**I want to cherish  
****each day I can live freely, so  
****I'll walk whatever path I want.**

Because, by hell, if he wanted to try to make the world better, for Camus's sake and Hyoga's sake, even a little for his own sake, then he would do everything in his power to try. And if that meant fighting the gods to protect his goddess, he would do it unflinchingly. In fact, he would do it laughing.

**I don't want to be manipulated by filthy lies and words.  
****Poison  
****I don't want to turn away from my true feelings.**

Milo swore he would never return to the man he had been when Saga—Ares—had controlled Sanctuary. Even now, having to face his best friend, he would never be manipulated again. Whatever he felt would be what he would act upon, even if that meant fighting Kanon, and Camus, and Saga. Even if it meant going to Hades.

**In this kind of world where you can't say what you want,  
****Poison  
****I'll go on with my life, being true to myself.  
****Oh Oh**

_This is _my_ life_, Milo told himself. _And no one can tell me otherwise. We will fight, and we will die, now, and here. But for our goddess, for our world, for our pride, and for our dreams, we will fight with all we have against what is wrong, and never regret anything_.

**In this moment we face it head-on,  
****we have to fight  
****in order to keep our pride.**

**

* * *

ANNOUNCEMENT:** Please go check Niteskye's forum, the Temple. I have created an important new thread, and highly encourage everyone to respond to it. Thanks! 


End file.
